


Baby Jitters

by Talliya



Series: Fix-it Verse [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Coctail Friday, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Cathy gets some happy news and wants to celebrate.





	Baby Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for the Cocktail Friday(s) event going on on Tumblr. ^_^

“How ‘bout a drink to celebrate?” Cathy held up a bottle of champagne as her smile beamed around the room piercing them all with it’s brightness.

“It’s 8am.” Triton pointed out to her still a little dumbstruck by the news.

“So?” She looked completely confused as to why drinking alcohol seemingly had set times of day.

“You just found out that you’re pregnant.” WuFei’s voice was droll, “I think you should wait.”

Her smile faded and she looked at the bottle in her hand with a pout before her husband gently took it from her. “WuFei has a point love. You don’t get any alcohol until after your body is no longer nourishing that child.”

Her smile came back in force as she pulled Abdul to her for a kiss. “We’re having a baby!”

Abdul gave her a giddy look that matched her current happiness tit-for-tat and placed the bottle onto the counter before wrapping his arms around his wife.

“That means you’ll need a baby-shower right?” Quatre piped up from near Triton’s elbow, Triton nearly groaned.

“I’m gonna be an Uncle...” Triton moved over to the counter, uncorked the champagne and grabbed down a mug before filling it with the bubbly liquid. “I need a drink.”


End file.
